


Things Left Unsaid

by Someawe45



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, F/F, F/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Romance, Sibling Incest, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someawe45/pseuds/Someawe45
Summary: Post Frozen 2. Anna marries Kristoff and Elsa spends most of her time in the Enchanted Forest. Elsa visits Anna often, but their duties and/or moral code stops them from getting as close to each other as they want to. Eventually, the death of a loved one causes Elsa and Anna to think about what could've been. Canon-Compliant, related Elsanna.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: The Elsanna Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Frozen nor Frozen 2.
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> This story contains incest, sexually explicit content, violence, disturbing content, and content that may offend.
> 
> This chapter contains (maybe not-so) implied incest.

March 20, 1847

On the shore of the enchanted forest, Olaf opened his eyes once again with a giggle. “Anna?” Olaf asked. “Elsa! And Kristoff and Sven!” A small chuckle from Kristoff. “You all came back!” The group cuddled close to Olaf, enveloping him in a group hug as Sven gave a playful attempt at biting Olaf’s carrot nose. “Oh I love happy endings!” Olaf said as the group broke off the group hug. Olaf waddled to Elsa. “I mean, I presume we are done, or is this ‘putting us in mortal danger’ situation going to be a regular thing?”

“No. We’re done.” Elsa said, smiling.

“Actually, there is one thing.” Kristoff said as he knelt on one knee. “Anna, you are the most extraordinary person I have ever known. I love you with all I am.” Kristoff pulled out a golden ring with a glittering diamond on top. “Will you marry me?”

Anna fanned her face, trying and failing to hold back her tears of joy. She sniffled, then squealed a “YES!” as she rushed forward to embrace Kristoff. Sven appeared to be crying. Kristoff lifted Anna and spun her around both laughing, before setting her down. As Kristoff turned to comfort Sven, Elsa smiled at her sister as she turned and placed her hands in Elsa’s again. Elsa tried to ignore the ache in her heart with an encouraging squeeze to Anna’s hands, but her smile no longer reached her eyes.

“I hate to ruin this moment, but we really need to get back to Arendelle.” Anna said seriously. “The people need to know that it is safe to return.”

Sven let out a noise. “Sven says that we’ve also got a wedding to plan.” Kristoff added.

“Don’t forget your coronation.” Elsa reminded them. “Hopefully, it will be less disastrous than mine.”

The group made it down the mountain, where the scores of Arendellians still resided. Cheers and applause rang from among the crowd. Elsa cleared her throat, causing the noise to slowly fade into nothingness. “Thank you.” Elsa said formally. “Arendelle is once again safe for everyone to return. The elements agreed that Arendelle deserves to stand, and the Enchanted Forest has been freed.” Another round of cheers and applause from the crowd which faded as Elsa raised her hand, signaling that she wished to continue. “However, someone must look after the forest, and after careful consideration, I have decided to step down. Arendelle will be left in the capable hands of my sister Anna. Anna will be crowned Queen of Arendelle in a formal coronation and Kristoff will have the rank of King-Consort after their wedding. Thank you.” Elsa sighed as the crowd cheered and applauded, louder than before.

Anna pulled her sister aside, away from the crowd. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Elsa lied. Anna opened her mouth to protest, but Elsa sighed. “I feel terrible for placing this weight into you.” Elsa said. “But I won’t be able to take care of the forest and Arendelle at the same time.”

“I’ll do you proud, Elsa.” Anna said encouragingly. “I may need help in learning the ropes though.”

“I’ll do everything in my power to help you.” Elsa said as they rejoined the people in Arendelle, who were now walking back down the mountains to resume their lives. Elsa trailed behind Anna and Kristoff, who walked hand-in-hand with each other, smiling and laughing. Elsa felt a pang of jealousy. She wondered if she would find someone who loved her, someone who would make her happy, just like how Kristoff made Anna happy. She could no longer focus on Anna and Kristoff, and deliberately quickened her pace so that Anna and Kristoff we’re behind her, neither one noticing due to the loving gazes they gave each other.

They returned to the castle, and after exchanging greetings from Kai, Gerda, and the rest of the servants, Elsa retired to her own chambers, the one she locked herself in for almost 13 years, the familiar surroundings managed to quell some of the swirling emotions inside her mind. _Anna found her true love._ Elsa wondered. _I’m happy for her._ Was she? _She will get her ‘happily ever after’. Will I? With who?_ She felt the temperature of the room begin to drop. _Conceal! Don’t feel!_ She thought to herself as she took deep calming breaths. _With Anna?_ The fleeting thought quickly passed through Elsa’s mind. _No, Elsa! She scolded herself. That is inappropriate! She’s your sister! Elsa sighed. Is it? Incest has happened in other royal families._ Her mind began to throb. _She’s engaged! To the man that saved her!_ She winced and rubbed her temples, subconsciously grabbing her… their mother’s scarf and draping it over her shoulders.

 _Knock! knock-knock-knock knock!_ Anna’s signature knocking snapped Elsa from her thoughts. “Come in!” Elsa called out, and Anna entered.

Anna’s eyes briefly focused on the layer of frost covering everything. “Yep. Something’s wrong.” Anna said with finality.

“With you?” Elsa asked, hoping to deflect Anna’s question.

“No, with you.” Anna sighed as she walked over to Elsa and put her hands on Elsa’s shoulders, which were covered by their mother’s scarf. “You are wearing our mother’s scarf. You only do that when something is bothering you.”

“It’s just that…” Elsa sighed. _I love you. More than I should._ “I don’t know if I’m capable of fixing the forest.” _And being so far away from you._ “I… just don’t want to mess things up.”

Anna’s heart broke at her sister's confession. “Oh Elsa. When are you going to realise…” Anna pulled her sister close. “When are you going to see yourself the way I see you?”

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Elsa asked, smiling sadly.

“You’ll always have me.” Anna replied encouragingly. “I know what you need. Mama’s words: scootch in.” Anna said as she slid onto Elsa’s bed, then patted the space beside her. Elsa, ignoring the logical part of her brain, slid into Anna’s embrace. Anna sang as she ran her pinky down Elsa’s nose, the same way their mother did. “Where the north wind… meets the sea.”

“There’s a mother… full of memory.” Elsa’s voice harmonized beautifully with Anna’s. “I-know-what-you’re-doing!” Elsa said as they continued together, eliciting a small giggle from Anna. “Sleep my darling safe and sound… for in this river, all is found.” Anna let out a mighty yawn as she stretched.

“I love you, Elsa.” Anna said.

“I love you too, Anna.” Elsa replied as they both drifted off to sleep in each other’s embrace. _Only if you knew how much._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:
> 
> This story contains incest, sexually explicit content, violence, disturbing content, and content that may offend.
> 
> This chapter contains (maybe not-so) implied incest.

March 21, 1847

Elsa was in her bedroom, pacing around. Her hands ran through her hair as frost began to spread across the room. Conceal, don't feel! Elsa thought to herself, but it was no use. The temperature of the room continued to drop as she felt her powers rising. _Knock! Knock-knock-knock! Knock!_ Anna's signature knocking sounded from the door. As the door opened, Elsa found her power retreating from her body. As Anna approached her, the frost began to thin, and eventually, it disappeared entirely.

"Elsa?" Anna asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Dread filled both of their hearts as she found herself saying her next words. "I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" Anna asked in disbelief.

"I don't belong here, Anna." Elsa said sadly. "I belong in the enchanted forest. Alone. Where I can be who I am… Without hurting anybody." _Without hurting you._ Elsa began to back away from Anna, slowly walking towards the door of her bedroom. "Goodbye, Anna."

"Elsa, wait!" Anna said frantically as she tried to close the distance between Elsa and herself.

"No!" Elsa said, her fear rising, as she approached the doors to the bedroom. "I am just trying to protect you!"

"How is running away again going to protect anyone?" Anna shouted, her worry giving way to anger. "How is running away again going to protect me?"

"Because I love you! More than I should!" Elsa shouted back, then she clapped her hands over her mouth as both of their eyes went wide. The truth was out, and there was nothing she could do to hide it.

Elsa was on the verge of tears. Anna closed the distance and wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist. Elsa made no attempt to distance herself. "I shouldn't feel this way." Elsa said sadly. "It's inappropriate, and not to mention, you are engaged. You are the Queen, Anna, and if people learn about this, it would cause a revolt."

"I feel the same way." Anna said finally. "I love you as more than a sister, Elsa. Screw what other people think. I am Queen. Let them gossip." Anna gently touched her lips against Elsa's, and a jolt of electricity shot through both their bodies.

* * *

Elsa sat on the docks of the fjord, legs dangling over the wooden pier as a gentle breeze blew through her hair. She had woken up at the light of dawn, more from her dream than from habit. Alone on the docks, Elsa began to think about her dream. The feelings she would feel about Anna only grew stronger the more time she would spend with her, and she knew that this… infatuation with her sister would only cause problems. It was right then and there that Elsa made her decision: she would break her promise. To protect Arendelle, she would once again lock herself away from everyone, even from Anna. Guilt threatened to overwhelm Elsa as ice began to spread at her feet. _Conceal, don't feel!_ Elsa took several calming breaths as she forced the guilt out of her mind. _You promised to help Anna! You can at least do that for Arendelle, if not for her!_ Elsa sighed, grief now plaguing her heart. She _did_ promise Anna that she would help her learn the ropes of being Queen, so Elsa decided that once she was confident that Anna knew enough about her duties, she would leave Arendelle and never look back. Elsa stared at the horizon. She _could_ summon Nokk and ride off into the distance, just disappear off the face of the earth, but she knew that this wasn't a solution. Anna will stop at nothing to find her should she disappear, and at any cost. Elsa sighed, raking her hand through her hair in frustration. She will have to deal with Anna, first and foremost, and despite no longer being Queen of Arendelle, she still has a duty to fulfill. She gathered her courage and made her way back to the castle.

* * *

Anna groaned as she rubbed her eyes tiredly. Elsa had left early in the morning to assess the damage to Arendelle at the hands of the elements, according to the signed note left on the dresser, leaving Anna to sort through a heap of papers spread haphazardly in her sister's… no, _her_ study. A thump reverberated throughout the room, the sound of something heavy hitting the desk, only that something was Anna's forehead. She lifted her forehead an inch off the table, only to repeatedly thump the desk with her head as she let out a groan. A groan of frustration or boredom Anna didn't know. According to Kai, this is what Elsa had to deal with before the spirits decided to wreak havoc, which left her questioning her ability to rule.

Kristoff was absolutely no help, as Anna soon realised that he couldn't read, and the two often got too distracted making out whenever they were in the same room. Upon learning of Kristoff's illiteracy, Anna immediately hired a tutor for Kristoff, which he refused vehemently at first, but as Anna laid out his future responsibilities as King-Consort, Kristoff grudgingly agreed. Learning 12 years of literacy in 2 weeks was no easy task, and tutors of other subjects, including swordsmanship, courtly etiquette, and other important subjects left them with little time together, and what little time they had together was mostly spent eating and sleeping. This was not Anna expected when she was crowned Queen, and she could finally understand why her sister disliked it.

Around noon, Anna barely registered the door opening and closing. Without bothering to look up, Anna said, "Whatever reason you're in here for, Kristoff, I'm not in the mood for it." When she received no response, she glanced up at the door, where the sight of closed wooden doors greeted her. _Great._ She thought to herself. _It's only been 2 hours and I am already hallucinating._ Suddenly, a pair of thin arms wrapped around Anna from behind, and Anna screamed in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." Elsa said, not sounding very sorry.

"Elsa!" Anna gasped as her heart rate finally returned to normal.

Frantic knocking sounded from the doors of the study. "Your Majesty! Is everything alright?" A guard in the hall asked.

"Everything's fine." Elsa quickly answered. "I just startled Anna, that's all."

"Thank goodness you're here!" Anna said cheerily as she returned the hug. "It's only been two hours and I'm already going crazy!" Their eyes met, and both of them lingered in each other's gaze. Elsa quickly caught herself and looked away, breaking the gaze first as she noticed the open document on Anna's study. "Oh… that's from the Southern Isles. I'm having trouble understanding the terminology used in their proposed trade agreement." Anna said as Elsa picked it up to read it.

"This is a letter of gratitude, not a trade proposal." Elsa said, trying to hide her laughter. "It is expressing gratitude for letting Hans stand trial in their own kingdom, even though we were well within our rights to execute him here." Elsa's smile died as she noticed the sour expression on Anna's face. "Anna? What's wrong?"

"I have to deal with them again, don't I?" Anna asked.

"Unfortunately." Elsa sighed. "It's just the way the world works."

"I feel like I'm making the same mistake again." Anna said sadly. "I just realised that I don't know Kristoff's last name, or his favourite food, or his best friend's name… oh wait, it's Sven, or his eye colour, which is probably brown or black, or the size of his shoes…" Anna stopped to take a breath.

"Do you love him?" Elsa asked after a brief pause, examining Anna's face for her reaction.

"I do, or at least, I think I do." Anna said, surprised, and she felt herself blushing and her heart rate rising again under her sister's eyes. _Do I even know what love is?_

"How about you take a day off tomorrow to spend some time together to sort out your feelings? Elsa said. As Anna opened her mouth to protest, Elsa added "I'll take over for tomorrow, don't worry."

"Yeah, sure." Anna said, defeated. _I wanted to spend more time with you, Elsa._ Anna sighed.

"Is there something else?" Elsa asked, noting Anna's sullen expression.

"Yes. I wanted to spend more time with you." Anna answered. "I feel like we've barely had any time to ourselves ever since the elements decided to make Arendelle their playground."

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Elsa lied "I promise." Anna and Elsa embraced each other, and Anna felt a strange sensation emerging from her chest as she snuggled into Elsa's warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Hi guys, and thank you for reading my story. This took me a while to put together, and I hope you enjoy. As always, feedback and criticism appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. I mainly use FF, but I am considering moving some of my works here. The works mentioned later are only on FF for now. I was thinking of titles for other FanFics I've been working on, and "Things Left Unsaid" popped into my mind, and it was too good of an opportunity to pass. I will warn you: this story will have MERCILESS ANGST and is not for the faint of heart. As for the other FanFics I am working on, the Icy Shadows is still on hiatus, and will be until I finish this story and my collabs with RiasSenpaiBae (FF account name: RiasSenpaiBaeSomeawe45). I am currently working on an Elsanna Modern AU with them, named "To Capture A Heart" (shameless self-plug, I suggest checking it out). I am also working on an Elsanna Harry Potter AU which I plan on releasing after I finish it. As such, this FanFic won't be updated as regularly as my collab FanFics (at least until those FanFics are finished), and as of this moment, I do not have a plan for this FanFic. Thank you in advance for your patience. As usual, feedback and criticism is appreciated.


End file.
